Dawning Night
by moonlight-vampire-ghost
Summary: Harry Potter deafeted Voldermort in his sixth year at hogwarts, he then finds out who his destined Vampire mate is, Harry travels to forks and joins with his mate, but what will happen when Dumbledore and som leftover deatheaters finds out? HP/EC, SLASH!
1. Prolog

**Prolog:**

Harry was lying in the small bed in his room on privet drive. Summer had just started and Harry was feeling utterly depressed. Right before school had ended he managed to kill Voldermort, and he still had to go back to privet drive. Harry sighed as he looked dreamily at the vial on his small bedside table. Snape had given it to him and if he drank it he would be sent to his mate.

Harry knew his mate was a vampire and he also knew that the potion would take him to back in time and only last in 15 minutes. Really, the thing it did was by letting harry meet his mate in any time would let his magic track him down in this time.

Harry sighed and reached for the bottle. "Here goes nothing" he mumbled and drowned it. Immediately he felt like his body was on fire and he rolled of the bed into the grass with a whine of pain. And then, he felt his body being dragged forward before he found himself sitting in the middle of a meadow.

Harry looked around and then saw a movement in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the side and saw a figure standing right outside the line of trees staring at him with blazing red eyes.

Harry gulped, he was gorgeous, With his pale skin and bronze hair. Harry could see he was a newborn vampire and also Harry's mate.

A smile graced Harry's lips before he suddenly felt those stony arms around him the vampire's lips against his. Harry couldn't resist a quiet moan at the sensation. A sudden gasp brought him back to reality and he tore his lips away just to get growled at.

On the edge of the clearing stood a vampire with golden eyes, 'Vegetarian vampire' Harry thought as he felt his mate's arms tighten around him as the vampire stood up with Harry in his arms.

"Hello it's nice to meet my son's mate." The golden eyed vampire said fondly. Harry smiled and answered "It´s nice to meet you to, though I will soon have to leave." His mate growled possessively and Harry sighed. "I´m not from this time" he said calmly and reached up to touch his mate to reassure him. "I´m from the future and I have to go back" Harry continued "But now I know who you are wich means that I can find you in my time". Harry looked up at his clearly stressed out mate and said, "just promise me" he whispered "Don't forget me". Edward looked at him affectingly and whispered "never".

Then Harry felt himself being pulled forward again and after a few seconds of complete darkness he landed in the bed on privet drive smiling happily.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all… almost**

**A/N: I know I didn't have anything in the prolog but I have it now so… and I know that I missed a lot during the prolog. Okay, so this is set after Harry's sixth year and about a week before Bella shows up in Forks. So Harry is 16 in the prolog and 17 in this chapter. And I know my grammar and spelling isn't great. Many of Harry's old friend's will either show up or be mentioned. Harry (if he is a creature) don't know it, and he knows he has a mate beacuse all powerful wizard's has a mate of some sort, it can be creature's, muggles or other wizards.**

**Warnings: Contains slash, Dumbledore bashing and others.**

**ENJOY ******

Chapter 1: ´ Harry's POV

I sat in the taxi staring out the window thinking about the former week. Everything had happened so fast, I had ordered flying tickets, packed my things, and transferred all my money onto a muggle bank account. And then I left, took a plane to Seattle and called a taxi. And here I am, On my way to the little hotel in Forks where I would sleep tonight.

I had only booked one night since Vampire's was always incredibly overprotective for their mate's. His mate would probably insist on Harry living with him/them, Harry didn't know how many their where but at least he hoped that they would accept him.

The taxi stopped and Harry paid before stepping out of it and heading into the hotel.

--- Edward's POV

A while ago Alice had a vision that she refuses to tell me and it's irritating. I sigh as I step into my room. Ever since my mate had showed up almost a hundred years ago I had never stopped thinking about him.

My whole room was based on him, the thing I remembered mostly was his eyes. Those shining emerald eyes filled with knowledge no one his age should posses hunted me always. And that showed in my room, everything was either black or emerald on color. I have a huge bed although I don't sleep since I'm still waiting for my mate to show up.

I sighed and went to the large windows on the other side of the room. As I gazed out through them I thought back to when I had met my mate for the first time.

I was running through the forest since I smelt a Mountain lion a few miles away when suddenly the sweetest smell covered my senses and I immediately changed direction, the thought of blood completely left me since the first time I was turned four months before. I run faster than I had ever before.

As I stepped out of the protecting trees into the meadow I saw a small human sitting in the middle with strange clothes, as he turned his face towards me a word flashed through my mind 'Mate' and then 'MINE'. As the beautiful creature smiled slightly I suddenly couldn't breathe (not that I needed to). And before I could think my lips where suddenly attached to his.

_---_

Harry's POV

I had slept peacefully the whole night and felt as new the next morning when I awoke. I dressed and ate breakfast quickly before stepping outside and aparating to the woods outside the school.

As I stepped into the parking lot I immediately saw him, he was stepping out of a Volvo followed by four others. One big brawny with short dark hair, one beautiful blonde with a cocky air, one blonde boy with a slightly pained expression and one short pixie like that was jumping slightly.

I smirked slightly as I hurried inside, when I then had gotten my scheme I went to my first lesson.

My first lesson was math, boring! I stepped inside and handed the Teacher my slip before sitting down beside a girl with blonde hair and a mouth that wouldn't stop moving. I grimaced, this was going to be a long lesson.

When it finally ended though it was lunch so I headed towards the cafeteria. And of course the irritating girl was at my heels immediately. I could feel my magic spike in irritation as I walked through the corridor with her at my heels.

As I entered the cafeteria Jessica as her name was suddenly dragged me over to a table and forced me to sit before sitting beside me.

After what felt like an hour I suddenly felt my magic lash out. I snapped my head up and saw '_him_' walk into the cafeteria together with the others and I cut off Jessica's rambling by asking "who are they?" She looked up and her false smile faltered. "Oh" she said "the Cullen's" she whispered. Like they can't hear you Harry thought cruelly.

"Their adopted" Jessica continued "but they're together" she said and I frowned slightly "like together, together". She leaned in closer "the big one is together with the blond girl" she said dramatically. "And the small pixie like is with the blond that looks like his in pain." I looked at them and then asked "and the fifth?", She looked at me and said "That's Edward, he's not together with anyone." She said with a frown. "I don't think anyone's good enough for him".

I smirked before standing up in a fluid motion and saying in a clear voice "how do you know he doesn't have anyone?" before simply walking out. I could feel all looks on me and then I felt my mates… Edward's body freeze as he recognized me. I smiled as I saw in the corner of my eye him standing up to follow me out.

I headed to the forest with him following on a few feet's distance. When I stepped inside the protecting line of trees he was at my side grabbing my arm and dragging me forward. When we were so far inside that no one had a chance seeing us anymore he stopped and dragged me into an embrace.

I smiled as I felt my mate press his nose against my neck breathing my scent. Then I heard him growl the word "mine" and I melted, on the spot. I put my arms around his neck and dragged him in for a kiss.

As we broke apart he suddenly whispered "your name?" I smiled slightly before answering "Harry" a possessive growl rose from his throat as I saw figures moving outside of my vision, I turned around and saw the rest of the Cullen's from school standing there.

The blond beauty was looking disapprovingly at me while the brawny one grinned like Christmas had come early. The blonde male looked politely curious while the pixie like… thing was jumping up and down winking to me.

I winked back uncertainly and she squealed. Edward had relaxed slightly when he saw who it was that came and started with introductions. "Okay Harry" he said gently next to my ear "the blonde female is Rosalie him beside her is Emmet". Edward pointed out them as he spoke "the blonde one that's standing beside him is Jasper while the jumpy one is Alice."

Okay, That was the first chapter in the next someone is going to show up and create trouble, who I don't know but I'm open for ideas, It will either be;

**Bella (as a Bitch)**

**Dumbledore**

**Bellatrix**

**Someone else ******


	3. AN

**A/N: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOO sorry that I haven't updatet in like forever… but it has been a lot going on in my life so… yeah… anyway i'm right at the moment actually working on the next chapter then I'm going to have someone god knows who beta it and then it will be out so please be patient with me! And again i'm really sorry for the delay. **

**PS: anyone who wants to be the beta? Email me! First one there gets to be the beta!!!**


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all… almost

A/N: I know I didn't have anything in the prologue but I have it now so…  
and I know that I missed a lot during the prologue. Okay, so this is set after  
Harry's sixth year and about a week before Bella shows up in Forks. So Harry  
is 16 in the prologue and 17 in this chapter. And I know my grammar and spelling  
isn't great. Many of Harry's old friend's will either show up or be  
mentioned. Harry (if he is a creature) don't know it, and he knows he has a  
mate because all powerful wizard's has a mate of some sort, it can be  
creature's, muggles or other wizards.

**And special thanx to my wonderful beta tats-chan15**

**  
Warnings: Contains slash, Dumbledore bashing and others.**

ENJOY 

Chapter 2:

I was fidgeting in Edward's lap as Jasper was driving from the school  
towards their home. Since I had gotten introduced to his family we had all gone  
back to the school, talk about a shock everyone had when they saw me walking  
with the Cullen's holding Edward's hand.

Suddenly the car stopped and I looked up seeing a beautiful house standing  
there. Edward suddenly stood up drawing a squeal from me and chuckles from the  
vampires, well except for Rosalie. As Edward then carried me inside a gasp was  
suddenly heard I turned my head and saw a man and a woman standing there both  
staring at me in shock. Slight recognition could also be seen in the male's

eyes.

Edward smiled at them and said one word "mate" and immediately the woman  
shrieked happily while the man smiled happily and knowingly. I blushed as the  
woman hugged me tightly before she introduced herself and her mate.

"Hello Dear, I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle, I'm so happy  
Edward has finally found you." I smiled gently in return as Edward carried  
me inside and sat down in the living room with me in his lap.

---

The next day Edward took me to school and didn't let me drive my own car.  
When we arrived Edward was out and around the car before I could blink just so  
that he could open the door on my side and help me out. I gaped at him  
before taking his offered hand and stepping out.

I could hear gasps all over as Edward kissed the hand gently before leading  
me into the school. As we sat down at our first class I could hear whispers go  
around and couldn't stop the smirk.  
_  
"Did you see when Edward helped him? I mean, OH MY GOD!"_

"Do you think they're together? What a waste!"

"Bet I could turn them straight."

"You're on."  
  
I sighed slightly in relief when the teacher entered followed by a girl; I  
looked at Edward who was staring uncaring out the window. I didn't listen  
when the girl got presented but heard the name Isabella Swan anyway.

The girl sat behind me and soon I felt a hand on his shoulder and turned  
around. There she was the new girl. "Hello there" she said with a high  
pitch voice that gave me a headache. "I'm Bella, who are you?" I stared  
at her a few seconds before saying in a monotone and bored voice "Harry  
Potter". Then I turned around and leaned my head against Edward's

shoulder.

"Are you together?" asked the shocked voice of Bella from behind and I  
promptly ignored it. I could feel rather than hear Edward's silent laughter.  
As I looked up at him threateningly I just got kissed instead.

A few gasps were heard as our lips met but I completely ignored it. I blinked  
a few times when Edward drew away before looking at Edward with puppy dog eyes which made him

chuckle.

---

Later at lunch Edward and the others had left for the day to hunt and Bella  
sat down at my table starting to ramble about god knows what. After about  
fifteen minutes she said "so, I heard that the Cullen's are adopted?" I  
stared at her, the tone she had used when she said it. Like that meant they  
where lower and less important than her and others. I could feel the rage  
inside of me building, threatening to overcome me at the same time as my magic  
pushed against it's boundaries begging to be let out. "Yes" I sneered at  
her "so?"

She looked at me as if I were stupid which only irritated me more before she  
answered "but there orphans… I mean that makes it obvious that there like  
on drugs or something!" she exclaimed. I quickly stood up and almost ran out  
of the cafeteria before I could do anything stupid like punch her or  
something. As I came outside in the forever-drizzling rain I could feel my  
magic and my anger slowly melt away. And as I saw the silver Volvo belonging  
to my mate come into sight. I smiled and watched in silence as it parked and  
then how my mate came rushing out of the car and how he then went straight  
over to me. Before scooping me up into his arms and kissing me soundly on the  
lips. The other members of his coven (except Carlisle and Esme of course) came  
walking over. Well Alice was bouncing rather than walking but on the other  
hand she always did that.

"What was making you so angry?" Edward mumbled as he put me down and  
nuzzled my hair. Crap I forgot about the mate bond allowing me and Edward to  
feel each others emotions. I grimaced but didn't answer. I could feel  
Edward get frustrated as I didn't answer and he couldn't hear my thoughts.  
With a taunting smirk I turned in his arms and pecked him on the lips before  
sauntering away towards my next class, biology.

---

As I walked inside the biology classroom I immediately saw Isabella Swan  
sitting behind one of the tables looking at me with clear lust, I wanted to  
puke. As I then turned around to look at the chalkboard on the wall the text  
'new seats choose your own' stared right back at me. I grimaced before  
walking over to one of the tables in the back completely ignoring Bella and  
sitting down. Just seconds later Edward sat down beside me. I smiled at him  
before I shifted my gaze to Bella who were looking at me and Edward  
suspiciously


End file.
